Como el primer momento
by Wadanohara Chan
Summary: Dio volvió a tener la oportunidad de vivir, ahora desea usarla para hacerle una visita al amor de su vida... Pésimo summary, DioXAya


**No sé porque últimamente he escrito sobre esta pareja, es mi tercera pareja favorita después de GarryXIb e HidekiXAki y espero disfruten el fic, es mi primer fic de Mad Father n.n**

* * *

—Un día como cualquier otro.―Pensó Dio mientras estaba en el otro mundo gracias a ese desgraciado de Alfred.

Tenía un gran rencor hacia Alfred Drevis, el muy maldito había asesinado a su esposa y por poco vuelve a su hija una muñeca, a pesar del afecto que le tenía a la pelinegra no podía dejar que ese loco le hiciera daño. El rubio intentó salvarla y con éxito lo logró pero ahora Aya se dedicaba a hacer lo mismo que hacía su padre y eso le daba nauseas, algunas veces se preguntaba. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan dulce como lo había sido la pelinegra pudiera hacer tal cosa? Definitivamente no podía quedarse así, no podía soportar el ver a su amada Aya haciendo lo mismo que su padre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Monika Drevis frente a él…

—Dio así que aquí estabas.

—No sabía que me buscabas Monika discúlpame.

—No te preocupes, eso no es lo importante ahora vine para decirte que puedes tener una vida normal a lado de mi hija, a mí no me engañas Dio sé que estás enamorado de Aya. —El rubio sólo pudo sonrojarse ante esto. —Por lo que veo es verdad. —Sonrío la mujer de cabellera castaña al ver el sonrojo del rubio.

Dio sentía su cara arder, Monika Drevis sabía todo y no sabía si le daba gusto o le daba demasiada vergüenza hablar de eso con la madre de Aya, debía admitir que esos ojos azules desde que la vio le dejaron impactado y el largo cabello negro con el enorme moño rojo que llevaba le hacían verse hermosa, tanto como su madre… Debía dejar de pensar en Aya por el momento aunque no pudiera apartarse de su recuerdo.

—Lo admito Aya es demasiado perfecta y creo que no me la merezco, pero al menos quiero ver si siente lo mismo… —Respondió el rubio de un solo ojo esperanzado.

—Buena suerte Dio. —Respondió Monika para después darle a Dio la vida que merecía, a lado de su tesoro más preciado, su hija Aya.

Por un momento su mundo se puso color negro, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que veía por ambos ojos, no sólo volvió a estar vivo sino que también recupero su otro ojo; al menos eso le facilitaría la búsqueda para encontrar a su amor verdadero, sin perder más tiempo el joven se levantó y empezó a caminar; mientras más caminaba estaba más seguro de que estaba perdido, sin remedio siguió su camino hasta que se adentró a lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque, algo le decía que estaba cerca de tener a Aya en sus brazos, aunque tampoco era motivo para confiarse; pues la chica podía rechazarlo de la manera más cruel que se pueda o recibirlo con cariño.

Por el momento dejo de pensar en eso, siguió su camino dios estaba pensando demasiado en la Drevis a su parecer; suspiró, la verdad era de esperarse de un chico enamorado estar pensando en el amor de su vida. Sus instintos se pusieron alerta cuando vio una especie de casa a medio bosque, era muy bonita como si fuera de un cuento; volteo y vio el pequeño jardín junto al letrero lo leyó "Clínica Drevis" Definitivamente había llegado a su destino, tomó aire y se acercó a la puerta tocándola, paso un rato hasta que le abrió María, sin dudarlo dos veces decidió preguntarle por ella…

— ¿Está la señorita Aya Drevis?

— ¿De parte de quién?

—De Dio.

— ¿D-Dio?

Al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de María se sintió algo culpable por ella, ella hizo todo eso porque amaba al idiota de Drevis, quién al final por la locura recibió lo que merecía…

—María, ¿pasa algo?

—Señorita…

El joven al escuchar esa voz sintió su corazón latir a mil por segundo, era la voz de ella, la persona por la cual estaba parado en ese pórtico.

— ¡Aya! —Le llamó, no sabía si era la misma que conocía ya que ella había cambiado un poco en su imagen, ya no usaba su moño rojo y su cabello ya no era tan largo pero seguía igual de negro que la noche; de todas formas a Dio le parecía que Aya estaba preciosa.

— ¿D-Dio? —Preguntó la chica con esperanzas de que ese muchacho fuera el chico que le ayudó hace años.

—Sí soy yo Aya. —Le sonrío para acto seguido atraparla en sus brazos.

—Dio me alegra volverte a ver. —Respondió la pelinegra a lo que el rubio sonrío.

—A mí también y hay tanto de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, comenzando por tus experimentos con la gente, Aya tu sabes que eso no está bien y…

—Lamento interrumpirles pero les dejaré solos para que hablen. —Habló María para volver a la casa y dejarles hablar…

— ¿A qué te refieres? Te juro que yo no mató a mis pacientes, les ayudó en lo que puedo aunque a veces algunos mueren a pesar de que intento dejarlos conmigo. —Dijo la oji-azul empezando a llorar. —No sirvo para doctora, yo quiero compensar el error de papá salvando vidas pero soy una inútil. —Confesó ella llorando.

—No eres una inútil Aya, yo soy el imbécil por no darme cuenta de que no hacías eso, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido desde un principio te hubiera apoyado Aya.

—Gracias Dio, antes de que algo pase me gustaría confesarte algo. —Dijo la pelinegra con algo de vergüenza.

—Puedes confiar en mi Aya. —Le respondió el rubio de ojos chocolate.

—Seré directa, te amo Dio desde el momento en que besaste mi sien a modo de despedida, desde ese momento algo me decía que eras el chico que yo necesitaba en mi vida, entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mí. —Le sonrío Aya con dolor, esa sonrisa no duró mucho ya que sintió unos labios besándola. ¡Esos labios eran de Dio! Sin dudarlo correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron juntaron sus sienes y se hacían cariños de vez en cuando.

María mientras tanto admiraba la escena desde la ventana del consultorio que daba una vista perfecta hacía el pórtico, lugar donde se encontraba la pareja…

—No me cabe duda de que la señorita Aya y el señorito Dio serán muy felices.

Meses después Aya y Dio unieron sus vidas en matrimonio y tuvieron una hija a la cual llamarón Monika en honor a su difunta abuela…

—Oye, María. —Llamó una pequeña de aproximadamente 9 años, con cabello rubio muy largo y hermosos ojos azules a su nana.

— ¿Qué pasa señorita Monika? –Preguntó María interrumpiendo la historia que le contaba por milésima vez a la pequeña.

— ¿Entonces mamá y papá fueron separados por el abuelo Alfred?

—Así es señorita Monika, pero a pesar de todos los problemas que hubo sus padres se aman tanto como el primer momento…

Fin.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Soy mala para esto? Por favor sean sinceros y déjenme un comentario que me haría feliz… **


End file.
